


the first date or how Mario's damaged car helped him with his love life

by finkzydrate



Category: Football RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: First Date, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Original Character(s), omg i'm sorry i just had to include Fabian idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-09
Updated: 2013-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-18 06:47:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/876839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finkzydrate/pseuds/finkzydrate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What's up? You seem a bit freaked out?"</p><p>"I think I have a date tonight?" Mario asked Fabian, his forehead wrinkling in confusion. He snapped back to himself and took off his other trainer, too, then his socks, hung his coat and then started walking to his room.</p><p>"Who with?" Fabian looked almost as confused as Mario felt.</p><p>"Marco," he blushed, scratching his neck in embarrassment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the first date or how Mario's damaged car helped him with his love life

**Author's Note:**

> okay, so i got this prompt on tumblr by an anon who wanted a cute fluffy Goetzeus first date and i couldn't resist??? i was going to write just something short, BUT THIS HAPPENED??? omg, anon, i hope you like the story, i'm actually quite proud of it.

It was the middle of October and it was already snowing in Germany. Marco was in the worst possible mood and was relieved to finally get in his car and drive away from the Signal Iduna Park to go home. He was going through the radio stations when somebody knocked on his window. Marco jumped in his seat, scared shitless because he wasn't expecting it, but saw it was just Mario, definitely not a robber or a serial killer or a psychopath in general. He rolled his window down.

"Jesus Christ, Mario, warn a guy next time," he chided him, his heart still beating irregularly in his chest.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you, but my car refuses to start and everyone's already gone, but you. Can you maybe give me a ride home?" Mario looked sheepishly at him, biting his lip. Marco tried not to stare, but Mario was leaning close to him and Marco could clearly see the blush on his cheeks because of the cold and his rosy nose and the snowflakes in his hair. "Well, I mean, I could call Fabian and ask him to come pick me up if it'd be too much trouble for you..." That finally brought Marco back to his senses.

"Get in," he motioned with his head for Mario to get in the passenger seat and saw the younger one give him a grateful smile before he hurriedly climbed inside the car, threw his bag in the back seat and slammed the door quickly behind him to stop the cold from getting in.

"Thanks, man, I have no idea what's up with my car, to be honest. It's been acting funny for quite some time now and obviously, it decided to die on me today," Mario huffed, annoyed. "Oh, hey, is that Justin Bieber? Man, I love this song."

They spent the ride arguing which Justin Bieber song was the best. Marco was insisting it was "Boyfriend", but Mario just couldn't agree and argued that "As Long As You Love Me" was way better than it.

Before they could reach an agreement on the matter, though, Marco was parking his car in front of Mario's front door. He cut the engine off, but Mario didn't seem to be in any hurry to get out. The front door seemed too far away and it was cosy and warm in the car with Marco. They were just looking at each other, the radio playing some song or another in the background, their earlier argument forgotten already. Mario smiled at Marco sweetly and the blond found himself breaking the silence.

"Hey, Mario, I was wondering...are you busy tonight?" He asked, feigning nonchalance.

"No, I don't think so. I was planning on kicking Fabian's ass on Fifa, but I do this every night so, I don't think this counts as real plans," Mario grinned at Marco and the older one thought to himself _that's it, that's your chance, take it, Reus._

"Okay, then, would you like to go out tonight? Maybe catch a movie, eat something after, I don't know, whatever you'd like, I'd be up for it, too," Marco shrugged, trying to play it cool, but deep down he was nervous. He was asking Mario on a _date_ , after all, and he didn't want to be rejected. He'd live if it was anyone else, but Mario was too important to him.

"Sure, why not? Sounds like fun," Mario blinked at him and Marco wondered if Mario got what he was trying to do here. But before he could say anything, Mario was gathering his belongings from the back seat and opening the door of the car, ready to go. "I guess I'll see you tonight, then."

"Sure, it's a date," Marco grinned at him and when the door was closed, he started the ignition and drove off.

Marco's words sunk in just after Mario was taking his shoes and wet jacket off. Had he said it was a date or was Mario's hearing playing tricks on him? He was standing in a little puddle of melted snow, one trainer already off his foot and thrown away, the other still on and he could feel his sock was wet and his foot was starting to get cold, but he was silently freaking out. 

It was Fabian who found him, five minutes later, still standing by the front door.

"Dude, I didn't see you car outside? When did you get back?"

"Uh...just now," Mario answered him, looking at him oddly.

"What's up? You seem a bit freaked out?"

"I think I have a date tonight?" Mario asked Fabian, his forehead wrinkling in confusion. He snapped back to himself and took off his other trainer, too, then his socks, hung his coat and then started walking to his room.

"Who with?" Fabian looked almost as confused as Mario felt.

"Marco," he blushed, scratching his neck in embarrassment. Jesus, he was talking about going on a date with _Marco_ fucking _Reus_ to Fabian. Things like this just didn't happen every day.

"Marco as in Marco Reus, your teammate on whom you've been crushing so hard for the last like four months?" Fabian looked at him hopefully. "Please say it is indeed this Marco because I'm sick of you constantly yapping on and on about him."

"Fabian! I do _not_! And I haven't been crushing on him for four months, God, shut up," Mario hoped the ceiling would fall on them or the ground would swallow him at this very moment because this was so embarrassing. "But yes, this Marco and I'm not even sure if it's really a date so don't get too excited about it."

"Okay, okay, just promise your big brother you'll use protection and stuff and it'll all be fine, young grasshopper. Don't get your panties in a twist," Fabian winked at him and Mario swore he'd never talk about dating with Fabian ever again. He flipped him the finger and went to his room.

"DON'T COME CRYING ON MY SHOULDER IF YOU GET PREGNANT," Fabian yelled from the hall and Mario felt like throwing himself out of the window.

***

be ready by 8 i'll come pick u up ;)

Mario read the message at least ten times. It was already 7.30 and he had changed his clothes twice by now. He felt like a stupid school girl with a crush. And what if he was freaking out over nothing and Marco just said that but didn't mean it as a real date? What if Mario just wanted it to be a real date so much that he was imagining things that weren't there? Like when Marco looked at him today in the car, Mario could swear it wasn't the hey-you're-my-best-bro kind of gaze, but there was a bit more to it. Or that time Mario was sure Marco was checking him out, but then noticed Mario looking at him and pretended it never happened. They had a lot of these moments, but he could never know if they meant anything or if it was all just in his head.

In the end, he chose a pair of dark skinny jeans, a warm and comfy black sweater and a scarf wrapped casually around his neck to keep him from getting cold. It was nothing over the top. He told himself this wasn't a date, no, he wasn't going to dress up or anything.

At exactly 8, Marco called him and told him he was out and waiting for him. Mario hurried to the front door, putting on his jacket and lacing up his trainers, and then he opened the door and waved at Marco, who smiled back at him.

"Hey," Marco greeted him. "What's up?"

"Hi. Nothing, I just successfully escaped Fabian, thank God," Mario chuckled under his breath, forgetting all about his earlier freaking out because he was always comfortable around Marco.

"Why were you trying to escape your brother?" Marco laughed and started driving towards the cinema.

"Oh...um, let's just say he got the impression that this is a date," Mario's heart was beating in his chest and he was praying that Marco would just laugh and tell him _but of course it is a date, Mario_. The blond didn't react at first, just got a thoughtful look on his face and drove, not saying anything.

"Do you want this to be a date, Mario?" He asked, eventually, and it wasn't exactly what the brunet was expecting to hear. He had to be careful with his answer. If he said yes, Marco would know that Mario liked him and if he didn't like him back, it'd get weird. If he said no and Marco actually liked him back, he could feel rejected and it'd end up in weirdness again. So, there was no easy exit of the situation. Mario was biting his lip, fighting with himself over his answer.

"Well...I was hoping this would be a date?" He answered Marco's question with one of his own. His palms were sweaty and he was holding his breath for Marco's reaction.

"Good. Because I was hoping for the same," Marco quickly looked over at him and smiled reassuringly. Mario felt like a shit-ton of weight just fell off his chest and he could breathe freely again. He relaxed in his seat, regaining his confidence and feeling the excitement bubble in his chest. _I'm going on a date with Marco Reus_ , he thought to himself and grinned, biting on his lip and feeling once again as a school girl with a crush.

****

The cinema wasn't too full, but of course, they got recognized a couple of times, some girls asked for a photo or two, they signed some cinema tickets (Mario tried so hard not to laugh, because he has signed a lot of things, but this was his first cinema ticket) and then the people around them went their own ways and they were left alone to choose a movie to watch. They agreed on some action flick that none of them had heard before, but the girl who sold them the tickets told them it was the latest Jason Statham movie and it was filled with people shooting each other, fast cars, hot girls and some more shooting so they shrugged and got the tickets.

The girl hadn't lied about the movie. They were probably in the middle of it and half the characters were dead already. Mario couldn't pay much attention to all the explosions and bare-chested men shooting each other because he could feel Marco's elbow brushing against his arm and he wondered if it would be okay if they held hands. It was dark enough in the cinema, no one would notice, plus everyone’s eyes were glued to the screen. Jason Statham had this effect on people. 

Would it be too cheesy if he pretended to yawn and put his arm around Marco? Yeah, probably. _Not very smooth, Mario_ , he thought. What if he just started inching his hand over to Marco's while pretending he was fascinated by the movie and wasn't realizing he was doing it and Marco just grabbed his hand? Lame.

He was starting to get desperate when Marco put his warm palm over his hand and leaned in.

"Stop fidgeting. I can almost hear you freaking out," he whispered and squeezed Mario's hand in his own. Mario couldn't bring himself to feel embarrassed because _hand-holding_! They were finally doing it and it felt nice. Mario turned his hand around and they laced their fingers together more comfortably. Marco's hand was thin, his fingers longer than Mario's and his palm was warm and soft. Mario realized he was analyzing how Marco's hand felt in his and this was probably odd, but he shrugged and smiled to himself secretly. Then he finally started paying attention to the movie, feeling a lot more relaxed then before and ready to see some shit getting blown up. 

***

The movie was over too fast, though, and the lights in the cinema hall were turned on far too quickly for their liking. They unlaced their fingers unwillingly. Mario thought it was a bit stupid to like the hand-holding thing so much, but then he saw Marco smiling at him a bit sadly, too and he knew he felt the same way about it. 

"So what do you feel like doing now? Are you hungry?" Marco asked him, while they were walking towards the car, once again out in the cold. Mario was wrapping the scarf around his neck tightly and he looked so small and cold at this very moment that all Marco wanted to do was reach out and put his arms around him. Anyone could see them, though, not to mention take a photo so, he didn't give in and kept his hands to himself.

"Yeah, I think I could eat."

"Great. I know this nice place where we won't get bothered at all. I've known the owner since I was a kid because he's a great friend of my parents. It's one of my favourite places, I thought I could show it to you tonight," Mario's heart skipped a beat because Marco liked him enough to show him a special place where he went to. 

They got in the car and Marco started the engine, but before Mario could have time to react, Marco was reaching for his hand, holding it in his own and putting the other one on the steering wheel.

"I know this will sound cheesy, but I was waiting until we were in the car so I could hold your hand again," Marco left a butterfly kiss on Mario's knuckles, eyes not leaving the road.

"Then we're both cheesy, because I was just thinking the same," the younger one replied. If it was anyone else, but Marco sitting in the car with him in this moment, he would've probably rolled his eyes because _yes_ , that's incredibly cheesy, like it had just come out of a romantic comedy, the ones that girls really liked to watch, but this was Marco. And the fact that Marco said it first made it even more special and Mario was feeling giddy and lightheaded, like he was reliving his first date all over again.

***

The place Marco was taking him to was a little one. When they went in, Mario noticed there were no customers, all the tables were empty and only the personnel was there. There were two waitresses and one man, who Mario guessed was the owner. When the man spotted them he pretty much cried out 'Marco!' and went over to them, arms wide open and ready for a big hug. Mario moved out of his way with a smile on his face and let them hug.

"I haven't seen you in a month, kiddo! Did you forget the way to my humble establishment, hmm? I was so happy when you called today!"

"I'm sorry, Hans, I've been keeping busy with the team. You know, I play for Borussia Dortmund now, old man," he grinned and Hans smacked his cheek lightly.

"Yes, yes, I can see the fame got to your head," Hans laughed. "You forgot your manners again, Marco, introduce your friend."

"Right, sorry. Hans, that's Mario. Mario, that's Hans."

"It's an honor to meet you, Mario," the man nodded and smiled warmly at Mario, who responded in the same way. "Okay, how about you go sit wherever you like and I'll send Klaudia to get your order in a moment, hm?"

Marco led Mario to a little table in the corner of the place, where they could be comfortable and they sat next to each other in the booth.

"Why is this place so deserted, it looks nice?" Mario looked around, confused.

"Well, I might or might not have asked Hans for a small favor tonight," Marco answered him bashfully and Mario gasped.

"Oh no, you didn't! Marco, what if I had thought this was just friends hanging out and this whole date thing ended up being a big misunderstanding? You reserved an entire restaurant for us!"

"But it didn't, did it?" Marco smiled at him happily and put his hand on his knee. "It was worth it, Mario."

Just then the waitress - Klaudia, appeared, carrying the menus and they ordered quickly. Marco ordered Hans' special goulash (whatever that was, Mario wasn't even going to ask), while Mario decided on spaghetti carbonara and a beer. Klaudia smiled at them and with that, she was gone.

Marco put his hand around Mario's shoulder, their sides were practically smashed together and Mario felt incredibly warm and comfortable. He rested his head on Marco's shoulder and his nose tickled the blond's jaw. They fell in the usual topics - trainings, matches, _oh fuck these Bavarians, man_ , Fifa, the World Cup coming up, the national team and somehow the conversation came all the way around Justin Bieber again. Marco was still insisting that "Boyfriend" was his best song.

"No, it's dumb. I still can't believe it got so famous! Like only teenage girls, who drool over him would get excited over the lyrics! No one else would fall for that "if I was your boyfriend" shit, please." 

"But if I was your boyfriend I'd never let you go, Mario," Marco pouted, looking down at the brunet who was gaping at him. 

"You did not just use a Justin Bieber lyric on me, Marco Reus, I swear to God..." Mario started laughing and then Marco joined him and they were sitting in their booth, glued to each other and giggling like a couple of girls, but they were having the time of their lives and neither of them could care about how lame they looked from afar. 

Then their laughter died slowly and Mario was looking at Marco's eyes and they were glistening and Mario has seen them so many times, but never this close. He felt he was leaning in, his gaze moving from Marco's eyes to his lips, and he couldn't tear them away from his mouth. Mario was aching to kiss him. It felt like this was the perfect moment - it was just them, no one else around and honestly, they'd been dancing around each other for months now, Mario couldn't take it anymore. 

Just when the younger one was finally closing his eyes and Marco's lips were mere inches away from his, Klaudia appeared from behind the corner and coughed softly to let them know they weren't alone anymore. They were both blushing, a bit embarrassed to have been caught in such a position so they put some distance between their bodies, which they were surely going to reduce when she was gone again. 

The food was great, Mario was enjoying it a lot and he was happy Marco showed him this place. Mario fed Marco a bit of his spaghetti and laughed at him when he got a bit of sauce on his T-Shirt, then stole some food from his plate because he wanted to try out Marco's weird goulash-thing, too. 

In the end, they agreed that they weren't going to burst at the seams if they ordered dessert too, so they decided on sharing a tiramisu. The couple ate it in silence, because it was just that good and they were both glad they ordered it. 

Marco paid for the dinner after, of course, arguing for a bit with Mario, but Marco won by insisting that he had taken Mario out on a date and Mario can pay next time. The brunet just smiled because _next time_ , Marco was already looking forward to their next date and Mario was, too. So, he shut up and let him pay. 

Before they left Marco talked a bit more with Hans, promised him he'd visit more often and yes, he would send his mom and dad Hans' regards. 

"You should come here with Marco again, Mario," Hans smiled at him and patted him on the shoulder. 

"He will," Marco answered instead of him and laced their fingers together, looking Mario in the eyes. 

*** 

"So, I had a wonderful time tonight," Mario and Marco were both standing on Mario's porch. Mario was perched on the upper step, Marco on the lower, their faces inches away from each other. 

"Yeah, me too," Marco was trying to fight his grin, but he couldn't so he let himself smile like a lunatic and Mario was so happy that he was sure he'd wake up any time now from this beautiful dream. As if he could read his mind, Marco reached out and put his hands on Mario's waist to ground him, to show him that this was real and not just a dream. "I really don't want it to end, though." 

"It's okay, there are a lot more nights like this to come." 

"Yeah?" Mario nodded and he was sure that Marco was slowly, but surely leaning in closer and closer and one of his hands was moving to his neck and Mario couldn't help, but gravitate towards him. He put one of his own hands on Marco's shoulder, the other pulled on his jacket and then they were kissing. They lingered for a few moments, savoring their first kiss. Then Marco got a bit brave and he licked at Mario's lower lip. The younger one got the idea and opened his mouth, not hesitating at all. Their tongues tangled together and Marco was pulling Mario even closer to his body, while deepening the kiss, too. 

"Do you kiss everyone on the first date, Marco Reus?" Mario asked after he broke their lip lock because it was getting too much and this was just their first date. 

"No, just you." 

"Why? You think I'm that easy?" Mario challenged him, one eyebrow arched, but a smile gracing his wet lips. 

"No, I've just wanted to do this for a very, very long time and I don't think I could've waited until our next date," Marco answered him and Mario just couldn't believe him. Couldn't believe how lucky he's got with this amazing man, who drove him fucking crazy because he didn't like the same songs and he was always kicking his ass on Fifa and stole his shampoo or shower gel to use after practice every time, but Mario had never been happier and he didn't intend to let go of him soon. He mashed their lips together once again, not in a real hurry to say goodnight yet. 

"Are you little fucker coming in already, or do you intend to just stay here in the dark and cold to make out with your boyfriend???" Fabian poked his head out of the front door and shouted at them. 

"OH MY GOD, FABIAN, I'M GONNA STRANGLE YOU TONIGHT WHEN YOU FALL ASLEEP, I AM NOT EVEN KIDDING YOU RIGHT NOW. GET THE FUCK INSIDE THE HOUSE," Mario yelled back and Marco was hiding his face in Mario's neck, laughing loudly at their brotherly argument. It was Fabian's turn to give his little brother the finger, but he was grinning at them all the while and then he slammed the front door and got out of their sight. 

"Yes, the mood is officially ruined, I'm sorry about this jerk." 

"It's okay. He's right, though, you should get inside," Marco kissed Mario's neck. "I'll call you tomorrow and we'll figure out something to do, how does this sound?" 

"Good, I just feel like sneaking you in, don't wanna wait until tomorrow," Mario was kissing the corner of Marco's mouth and then the blond turned his head and their lips slid together once again. Marco nibbled playfully on Mario's lower lip and then let him go, unwrapping his arms from around his body. 

"Okay, I'm going now, really." 

Mario smiled at him. "Thank you for the date, Marco, it was great." 

"I'm happy you enjoyed it. Goodnight, Mario." 

"Goodnight." 

Mario looked at him one last time and started going towards the door. He hesitated before he closed it and turned around, copying Fabian's previous position, but instead of yelling at him, he blew Marco a kiss. The blond laughed and blew him one, too and then when the door was closed, he started making his way towards his car, already looking forward to what was in store for them. 


End file.
